


Wake Up Moosey

by i_am_sams_lost_shoe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Kisses, Heaven, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_sams_lost_shoe/pseuds/i_am_sams_lost_shoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam dies and when he goes to heaven he thinks he can finally be happy forever...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprises

Sam felt the whatchamajig monster swipe at his side and for a moment he thought it had missed until he felt the pang of hot pain and the sticky red liquid drip down his toughened skin. 'oh shit ow that hurts' did briefly run through his mind as the monster swiped again, his face this time, and he fell to the ground - hard. 

"SAMMY!!" Dean…Sam's thoughts grew fainter and harder to reach and he felt his body start to numb. His legs lost all feeling and his breath slowed down…until…a...final…stop. gone.

 

* * *

Heaven. That's what Sam opened his eyes to. He knew because he had been there before, which is actually not what many can say really. 

"Samuel? what are you doing in the living room? Dinner is ready." Sam found himself sitting at a thanksgiving dinner with that cute teen girl, he had once had a major crush on, grinning up at him. But this particular memory didn't bring him the happiness it has once before. More embarrassment than anything he supposed. He was such a nerd in school. Dean's amused voice echoed around his skull, "Once a nerd, always a nerd.". Sam's throat tightened and all of a sudden he couldn't bare to be in the place anymore. He just wanted to to be back in the impala, resting against her warm leather, listening to his unsurprisingly bisexual brother and angel flirt in denial. He just wanted to be happy again. He just missed…wanted…to see him again. To see that delighted twinkle in those sun-lit caramel eyes…

Sam jumped up, going unnoticed by the memory, and stormed out of the house. It was snowing outside but he didn't feel cold. Sam walked into the tall woods opposite the house and he kept walking. It felt like just a few minutes but when he reemerged from the dense forest it looked to be about noon. He was in a wide clearing with soft green grass poking through the soil, (he hadn't even noticed the snow disappearing), and there were yellow tulips surrounding the circle - if dean found out they were his favourite flower he would never hear the end of it…heard…he would never have heard the end of it…because it hadn't happened…because he had died. Sam's legs crumpled beneath him and he landed on all fours, body shaking and tears streaming from his eyes. How the fuck was he gonna get out of this one?! That was it though wasn't it…he couldn't get out…next to give out were his arms, keeping him up, and he toppled into the grass. And then he slept. Sam didn't think that was a thing in Heaven but he suddenly felt so emotionally exhausted that he couldn't keep his eyes from drooping to a close. 

* * *

"Oi! What was it that bastard calls you? Oh yeah..hey Moose! Wakey-wakey sunshine!" Sam felt a boot kick into his ass and opened his eyes to deliver a glare, or bitch face as Dean might have said, to his abuser. His eyes made contact with honey coloured ones and his heart stopped…hypothetically of course. That had already happened. A strong hand pulled Sam to shaky legs and he looked at the face that he had so longed for. Gabriel's cheeky grin sent adrenaline through Sam's body and he jumped on him, both falling to the ground, Gabriel laughing of course and only causing more heat to rush into Sam's face. "Gabriel!" He shouted "I thought you were-!!…" Sam's adrenaline started to run low and he looked into the now worried honey eyes. "Gabriel I thought you were gone…" Gabriel smiled again.

"But I'm not am I? So shut your cake-hole and come here." Sam's head was pulled down and his soft lips met the archangel's. A whoosh of feathers and then Sam could feel soft fabric under his skin. 

"Gabriel?" Sam mumbled in-between kisses. 

"Mm?" Gabriel seemed to only be half listening.

"Where are we?" More kisses.

"My place. Shush." Gabriel shut him up a second longer then - 

"…Gabriel?"

"Sam…" There was a growl of impatience in his voice now.

"Am I naked?" Sam felt Gabriel's grin under his lips.

"Mm…maybe. now shut up."

Sam chuckled and pressed his impatient body against the strong angel's and felt him shiver at his touch. Finally...

 

* * *

Gabriel's head was curled into the crook of Sam's neck, and Sam was tracing the hardened muscles of his back. Every time the tip of his finger brushed his spine Gabriel would shiver again. Sam was happy and this was a heaven he could definitely enjoy forever. He closed his eyes in utter bliss… 

…and when they opened again he was in a blaring white hospital room, hooked up to a bajillion different machines, and Dean's worried face over him. 

"Sammy?! Sam, you're awake…"

A wrenching feeling pulled at his gut and he tried to sit up, but the hot pain in his side forced him back down. Sam hadn't died. He hadn't been in heaven with his golden angel. He had been dreaming…a tear rolled down his cheek and he slumped back into reality.


	2. Maybe Dreams Do Come True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...here's a happy ending for you poor supernatural fans who never get that nice ending.

Dean had taken Sam back to the bunker and refused to let him go hunting with him for the next week. So the new problem was; what was he going to do while Dean was out chasing down a wendigo? Johnny Depp movies and lots of naps sounded good so Sam sat himself down on the couch with a bowl of Cheetos and "The Tourist", and fell asleep as soon as the plastic bowl dropped from his hand to the floor.

"Sam. Samsquatch. Sammy!" Sam's eyes flew open and met with the stupid cherub face belonging to Gabriel…then he punched him in the jaw.

"OW. FUCK SAM, WHY?"

Sam stared blankly letting the cogs in his brain sort his thoughts. "Oh…uhm…sorry Gabe….Gabe…GABRIEL WHAT IS GOING ON."

Gabriel grinned, of course, and lent forward, his skin so close to Sam's he could have sworn he felt zaps of energy between his flesh and the angels.

"Didn't Dean ever tell you we angels can visit you in your dreams?"

What, no! ... Do you visit him in his dreams?" 

Gabriel snorted. " You jealous?" Sam stilled and Gabriel's smile dropped. "No you dork. Cas does. Yep. Him and Dean fuck all night long without you even knowing."

"Dude!" Gabriel chortled at Sam's look of disgust then pushed him to the unnoticed grass beneath their feet. 

"I think you're envious now." Their skin was close again and it took all of Sam's power not to push forward an inch closer. But he could feel how impatient Gabriel was too, and even as Gabe blabbed away about angel's abilities to enter dreams, Sam's will was crumbling away until finally it broke and he pulled Gabriel's face to his, cutting him off mid sentence. 

Sam rolled them over and tasted Gabriel's sweet breath when he huffed at Sam's weight.

"Sam. You're an effing moose."

"Does it look like I care." Gabriel chuckled and squeezed sam tighter to his body. They entered bliss and didn't reemerge until Sam's eyes fluttered open and Johnny Depp was being dragged through a canal by a motor boat. 

 

* * * 

Dean returned to the bunker bloody, covered in shit and grinning like a bloody fool. 

"Sammy! You look like crap! You should have seen it dude. The thing exploded and Garth got covered in monster guts it was the funniest thing I've ever seen."

"Ha, yeah I wish I could've been there." Sam winced at his stinging side, but sat up all the same - his feet crunching down on spilled cheetos. 

"Dude, did you have a fight with the bowl of cheetos or something??" 

"Oh, I guess I did…"

"Yeah well I'll clean it up after a shower. You get some more rest kay?" 

Sam nodded and lay back down. He closed his eyes and once again was greeted with the golden face.

"Hey Samsquatch, come back for more?"

Sam grinned.


End file.
